The Twins who Played The Game
by HungerGamesObessed
Summary: The story of two twins who are in the 81st Hunger Games.One will have to die in order for the other to win,or so they say.
1. The Reaping

**Hey Guys! This is my 1st Fanfiction. Its about a brother and sister named Lilly and Cedar who both go into the 81st Hunger Games. Without giving away too much info, the story will have a twist ending. So This is my story. Enjoy!**

Lilly's POV-

I wake up to my twin brother, Cedar, shaking me. "What Cedar?" I yell.

"Well, I had to come wake you up. It almost time for the reaping," he replied.

I jump out of bed and look at the clock. It's 11:30 and the reaping begins at noon. I run to my closet and try to decide what to wear.

"Lilly," my brother says, "wear the green dress. It brings out your eyes."

"Thanks, Ced!" I say smiling. I push him out of the room and begin to dress in my green dress. He is right. The silky green ruffled material brings out the green in my eyes. I quickly pull up my long black hair into a fancy bun. I have to look good if I am to report to the Capitol. I look at my reflection in the mirror and smile. I look more beautiful than I could ever imagine.

I run to the kitchen where Cedar is eating a roll. I give him a "look" that says," Hurry up!!" He pulls on a jacket and runs to the town square by my side, still eating a roll.

Cedar's POV –

I run through the square. I hold on to Lilly's hand until the stupid Peacekeepers split us up. The clock in the square strikes twelve and the reaping begins. First the mayor gives the speech. I can almost recite the words before he says them.81 years ago, the districts rebelled against the capitol. They lost and the punishment was the Hunger Games. Now, 23 teens die every year for something they had nothing to do with. "Great," I mumble sarcastically. Next, the district representive, Miss Vivian Williams, says the signature line for all representatives," Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." She gives a perky little laugh and draws a name. Vivian walks back to microphone and announces the name. I feel tears run down my face as she says, "The female tribute from District 4 is… Lilly Marina Ellis!"

This can't be happening. It had to be a mistake. Lilly only had 7 entries of thousands, maybe millions. But her name had been called and it was done. Lilly was going into the arena. Her face suddenly appears on the screen for the whole district to see. She puts on a small smile and walks to the stage._"That's my girl,"_ I think. She'll get sponsers for that. Vivian Williams walks back to the microphone and draws the male name. It is a shocker. "The male tribute will be… Cedar Thedore Ellis."


	2. Goodbyes and Violence

**Hey Guys! I kind of left at a cliff hanger so here is the rest of the reaping and the Justice Building Goodbyes. By the way, if you love my story please subscribe to it or leave a comment.**

_Lilly's POV ~_

"_No, No, No!!!!" _I think_,"This can't be happening." _I peek at Cedar whose mouth is in an o shape. _"This is it,"_ I repeat in my head,_ "I'm going to die and my brother the one who is going to kill me."_ I had tried so hard to stay tough and get sponsors but this is too much to sink in. That's when the tears come, and when they do they come hard. I pull my hands to my face so I don't have to watch my brother, or I should say my best friend, come up to the stage toward his death. In a few seconds, I feel a hand around my shoulder. It's Cedar. Vivian looks at us with her eyes watering up. She must have put two and two together and realized we are siblings.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she announces into the microphone, "give a round of applause for your tributes!!" This is when I am supposed to shake hands with my fellow tribute. However, I find myself hugging him. Tears still falling from my eyes.

* * *

Cedar POV-

Moments later, Lilly and I are shoved into a car that will escort us to the Justice Building. That is where we will say our goodbyes to our friends and family. But our only family is each other. In the car, I stay strong. Not for me or the sponsors, but for Lilly. She lays her head on my shoulder the whole ride. I feel a wet spot growing on my shirt. I give her a hug and end up crying too.

The car arrives at the Justice Building, and Peacekeepers grab our arms and shove us inside. _Peacekeepers aren't peaceful at all; they just_ _make things worse_," I think. I don't dare say that though. Who knows what they'll do to me. Kill me, oh wait they already are. Turn me into an avox? Whip me? I try to change the subject of my mind. I glance at Lilly. Sweet, kind Lilly. What did she ever do to deserve this? At that moment, Peacekeepers push us apart and into separate rooms to say our goodbyes.

The first person to appear in my room is Sky, my girlfriend. She runs up to me and hugs me. Her tear-stained face makes it obvious she has been crying. She kisses me and studders, "Cedar… Please, Please don't…. don't die."

"Sky, I won't die. I will come home," I say, "I promise."

Sky looks at me with a sarcastic look and bitterly says, "Cedar, you and I both know you can't win. For God's Sake, you will have to kill your sister. Take it from me, don't overestimate yourself. You'll die." She was right. Her brother, Alexander, died in the games 4 years ago. Even worse, he volunteered. I begin to cry again. I give Sky one last kiss before the Peacekeepers rip her away.

* * *

Lilly's POV ~

My best friend, Opal, sits across from me in a small wooden chair. "Lilly," she says through her tears, "promise me something. Come back alive. Okay?"

"I'll try. Promise," I say. I feel tears stream down my face, endlessly. I look at Opal and say, "Any final advice?"

"Yeah, don't eat poisonous berries and hide."

"Opal, if I do die, please remember this," I sit on my knees in front of her holding her hands. "I will always remember you as the sister I never had."

The doors burst open and a peace keeper drags Opal away. At the last minute, she throws something and says, "Take it with you!!" It is our friendship locket.

For a few minutes, I sit in my chair twirling the locket. The doors open again and reveal my crush, Blaze. The peacekeepers look at me in disgust and say, "You have three minutes. Use it well."

Blaze runs up to me and hugs me. I look at him with my tears running down my face. He opens his mouth and says, "Lilly, I have to confess something. I have always secretly loved you. These stupid games just made me realize it." His cheeks turn bright red with embarrassment. I face him and kiss him on the cheek. He looks back up and smiles. "I'm guessing you feel the same way?" We laugh and begin kissing. Maybe this day isn't all bad after all. I give him a sweet smile and lean in for another kiss but I am interrupted by the peacekeepers. The biggest grabs Blaze and pulls him away. He resists and manages to break loose. He runs towards me and grabs onto me. But I don't try to stop him.

* * *

Cedar's POV ~

One second I was talking to Annalise, my best friend, and the next I'm eavesdropping on Lilly. I heard her screaming, so I pressed my ear against the wall.

"NOOO!! Don't hurt him!" Lilly yelled.

"Quiet, girl!" said a harsh voice that could only belong to a peacekeeper.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" said a familiar voice. Who's was it? Juillian? Clayton? Tiger? My thinking was interrupted by a scream. Two screams.

"Blaze!!" I heard Lilly scream. He must have been the other voice I heard.

"You sick, twisted peacekeeper! You'll pay for this!" Blaze says. His voice is followed by the sound of a whip and a cry.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Lilly says. I hear her scream. I move my head away from the wall and look at Annalise, who is sitting in her chair crying. I wrap my arms around her and cry too. I think of Lilly being whipped while I sit crying. A peacekeeper enters and tries escorts Annalise out. "May I say one last thing, please?" Annalise asks the peacekeeper. He gives her a nod and she faces me. "Cedar, protect Lilly in the games for me. Oh, and give her this." She hands me a note and walks out of the room. I leave the note sealed to make sure Lilly doesn't think I'm invading her privacy. I close my eyes and think about winning the games with Lilly.

**I know what you're thinking. Oh my god I hate those peacekeepers. That's what i thought when i was writing this. I promise when you read the actual games, you'll be sooo surprized about the gamemakers and peacekeepers you'll cry, cuss, and scream. Subscribe, favorite, and comment!!**


	3. Lilly & Cedar Talk

Cedar's POV ~

I carefully open the door to Lilly's room. Inside of it is the most gruesome thing I have ever seen. Two Peacekeepers with blood on their robes are beating my sister. She is lying on the ground unconscious and a boy is dead next to her. I run in and say, "Excuse me but that girl has to go to the capitol, and I don't think the president will be too happy that one of his stars looks like that." The men look at each other, drop the whip, and run out of the room. I go to Lilly and hold her in my arms. Her half-dead body has scars and bruises all over. Her warm blood rolls onto my arm but I don't care. I just care about healing her.

Poor Lilly. How could this happen. I lay her head on my shoulder and lift her up onto a sofa. I move her long hair back into place and wipe away the blood. I sit in a chair and wait for her to come back into consciousness.

* * *

Lilly's POV ~

"Blaze… Blaze…don't die…," I mumble. I slowly open my eyelids. "Where am I?"

"Lilly, you awake?"asks Cedar.

"Ced? Where am I? What happened?"

"You're at the Justice Building," he says.

I smile. I sit up slowly and look around. Cedar is sitting next to me and holding my hand. The room is disgusting. Blood covers the walls, furniture, and floor. That's when I see it. Blaze. He is laying lifeless on the floor, covered from head to toe in blood and bruise. I run to him and move my hand along his body. Tears drip from my eyes. Cedar stands above me holding my shoulder.

"Why do they do this?" I ask Cedar.

In response he says, "To entertain the capitol."

Cedar's POV

"Wow," I think, "she really must have loved him." Her snow white skin is now blood red and scarred. I hold her shoulder to make her calm down but it doesn't work. I help her onto her feet. I look her in the eyes and say, "Lilly, don't let this get to you. We have to win the games. Stay Focused."

"You're right, Cedar. He's already dead and we can't do anything about that now. It's time to let go and start focusing on winning these stupid games,"she responds.

"That's my girl," I say hugging her. As we end the hug, the peacekeepers come in and tell us, " Boy, Girl, it is time to go to the capitol. Follow us." They turn around and walk away. Lilly rolls her eyes and follows.


	4. The Dinner and Mentors

Lilly's POV ~

I am standing in a cramped train car as I watch my home, District 4, grow farther and farther away. "Goodbye District 4," I whisper to myself. The view of lakes and rivers that is my home has been replaced entirely by the view of factories, crowds, and machinery. _Wow, this place is global warming waiting to happen, _I think. I turn around and sit on the couch with Cedar. "Cedar?"I say.

"Huh?"

"Do you think we can win?"

"Lilly, I'm not going to lie. I think we have a slight chance in winning this. However, we are going to need to run our butts off in that arena. Don't worry, Lil, you are a fast learner. We can master these weapons in one day of training."

"But what if-"

"No, what ifs; Just do it."

As much as I trust Cedar, his plan makes me think of how defenseless we really are when we go into that arena. I sit down and cross my fingers. "_Please, Please, Please, let us get the sponsors,"_ I think. Then, Vivian summons us to eat.

Cedar's POV-

You'd assume that being on a train would make you feel cramped and crowded. In that case, you'd be wrong by a long-shot. In fact, two of these train cars are the size of my house back home. And the dining car, don't get me started. Inside the dining car, a long table covered with a white tablecloth and illuminated by candlelight sits on the side. The food on it is too expensive to buy at home, despite being a very wealthy district. The other side of the room has two swinging doors in which avoxes run back and forth setting the table. All the male avoxes are dressed in dark blue tuxedos and the females are in pale blue dresses. "They must be trying to make us feel at home with all that blue. I'm not falling for this," I think. Lilly, looks at them and smiles slightly. The avoxes smile back and peacekeepers gives them dirty looks saying, "Keep on walking, slave, keep walking." Vivian Williams sits us down and we talk as we await our first course.

"So, Vivian," Lilly says, "where is our mentors?"

"They couldn't attend the reaping, so in a few minutes we'll stop at a station and they'll join us."

"Which victors are they?"

"I chose for you and they are… Juliet Shimmers and Dawn Fallows. Juliet won the 80th Games at age 15 and Dawn won the 76th Games at 18. They are the best victors I could get because you can relate to them. Juliet's brother was a tribute with her and," Vivian says looking at us.

"I don't wanna know!!" Lilly yells across the table, covering her ears.

"Lilly, it's okay." I say putting my arm on her shoulder. She pushes it off and runs off.

"Lilly, I didn't mean it like that!" Vivian yells.

"Jee, thanks Vivian," I say sarcastically. I follow Lilly as our food is sat on the table.

Lilly's POV ~

"Stupid Vivian Williams. She doesn't know anything." I think. Cedar runs up behind me and I yell, "GO AWAY, CEDAR!"

"But Lilly, it'll be-"he says.

I cut him off and say, "Don't you dare say it, Ced. It won't be okay. So shut it."

Just then my stomach growls loudly. I peek around at Cedar who is giving me a strange look. "Come eat, Lil. You know you want to."

"Fine, but if Vivian says one more thing about Juliet's brother, I'll push her off this train." I walk back to the dining car where Vivian is putting something in my drink thinking I'm not there.

"Vivian what did you put in my drink?"

"Nothing." She reaches up and puts a small vial of a white powder in an avoxes pocket. I stop the avox and pull out the vial and read the label.

_Forgiveness Powder: Guaranteed to make anyone forgive and forget._

"Ha, ha." I say rolling my eyes at Vivian. Then I throw the glass at the wall.

I sit down in one of the 6 chairs and begin to eat the food. I fill my plate with a variety of fruits, meats, and vegetables such as apples, zucchinis, deer meat, chicken, pears. The Capitol, being the Capitol, has enhanced the flavor making the food burst with vivid flavor and sweetness. I eat and eat until I can't eat anything else. My stomach hurts badly but the food is worth it. I close my eyes and lean back in my chair. I find myself dozing off into my dreams in my chair.

Cedar's POV –

One minute I'm enjoyed this delicious meal and the next I'm listening to Vivian drone on and on about how rude it is to fall asleep while eating. Does she ever shut up? Doubt it. "Vivian," I say to make her be quiet for a second, "It's ok, I carry her to her bed." I stand up and move toward Lilly. I gently put my hands under her body and hoist her up. I lay her head on my shoulder and move her across the train to the dorm car. I sit her on the bed and leave the room quietly leave the room.

As I make my way back I feel the train come to an abrupt stop, knocking forward onto the floor. I run back to the dining car. When I arrive I ask Vivian, "Did you feel-" Then I stop. Standing in front of me is a girl who can't be older than 17. Next to her is a middle aged man. I look at Vivian who is in between them. She opens her mouth and says, "Cedar, I would like you to meet Juliet Shimmers and Dawn Fallows: your new mentors."


	5. Its time to start the Coaching

Cedar's POV ~

Juliet is a mirror image of Lilly. She has the same green-blue eyes, pitch black hair, and pale complexion. "So," Juliet says, "you must be Cedar. Vivian has told us tons about you."

"Like what?"I ask.

"You have a twin named Lilly, who is in the games too. You are stubborn and independent. You saved Lilly from the Peacekeepers. Both your parents are dead. Need I go on?"

"No."

"So where is Lilly?"

"I'm over here!" a voice says. It belongs to Lilly. As the two look at each other for the first time, you can tell they notice it to.

"Whoa!" Lilly says.

"Oh get over it, Lilly."Vivian interrupts, "So you look alike, so what! Now you and Juliet march yourselves straight to Lilly's room and start coaching. Same for you two. Now, shoo shoo."

Lilly walks up in front of Vivian stands up tall and bitterly says, "You don't control me Vivian. So shut your yap and don't open it again!" Vivian's face turns bright red and she raises her hand up to slap Lilly. The force of the impact knocks Lilly to the floor and she begins crying. Juliet runs over and helps her up. Juliet assists Lilly in walking to her room. Just before entering she looks at me and mouths, "She'll be sorry." She turns and points her middle finger in Vivian's direction.

Lilly disappears from view and I move towards Vivian with beady eyes. I punch her in the jaw and slap her on the cheek. "How does it feel now?" I whisper. I rush to my room with Dawn by my side.

* * *

Lilly's POV ~

Juliet sits me on the bed with ease. Her expression indicates that she is worried. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah but I think my cheek is on fire."I reply.

"It'll be okay, it's just red. It'll be better in no time."She says soothingly.

"Anyways, let's start coaching."

"Okay, so what weapons do you use?"

"I don't use any but I'm a quick learner."

"Great. When you train I suggest you learn how to throw knives first followed by survival skills."

"That makes sense."

"Juliet?" I say.

"Huh?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

She looks around the room and answers, "Sure!"

"What happened to your brother in the games?"

She takes a long pause and then scoots up closer to me. "It was the seventh day of the games. There were only 3 left including me and River. He was my brother. The game makers wanted to push us all together with a meteor shower. Rocks kept following us. As we moved, they moved. I fell and the rock missed my head by inches. Cannon fired. River kept running because he assumed I was dead. But I wasn't. Another rock fell and the fire on it burnt my leg. I blacked out for hours. I woke up to Jayden, one of the other tributes, saying, 'Poor River; never saw that spear coming.' He stood up and walked over a couple of feet to a bush. He pulled over the bush to reveal River laying there with a spear in his head. Jayden pulled the spear out and marched over to me. I finally put it together that we were the only ones left. I scrambled up a tree and hid. 'What's wrong, Lilly? Can't stay to fight?' I waited for him to turn away and I jumped out of the tree and tackled him. His spear landed through his forehead and a Cannon fired. When I went home nothing was the same. That's why when you two were reaped I had to mentor you: to make sure both can survive."

I hug Juliet and don't let go.

* * *

Cedar's POV

"So Cedar," Dawn says, "what skills do you have that could be valuable in the games?"

"I can swim, fish, climb, run, kill, fight, and hide." I answer.

"What weapons do you use?"He asks.

"Spears."

"How'd you learn to use them?"

"Fishing with 'em. Can I ask you question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"When Lilly and I are in the arena, do you think we… we can… escape?"

He pauses and sits with his mouth in an o shape. Then answers, "What kind of question is that?! You know that ever since the Quarter Quell, the gamemakers have bumped up security, big time. The only shot of both of you surviving is if you pull a trick like that District Twelve girl, Katniss Everdeen."

"Jee, thanks." I say sarcastically, "That made me feel so much better." I stand up and walk out of the car. Two seconds later, I peek my head in the doorway and say, "Why did Vivian have to pick you!" I walk off to the last car and stand outside. The crisp and cool, autumn air soaks into my skin making me feel calm and at ease. I lean over the railing and watch the trees zip by as we head to the capitol. Questions run through my head. What will it be like? What will they do to me? Who will my stylist be? My thoughts come to an end as the train stops. I adjust my eyes and see the answer to my questions. "So this is what the capitol looks like,"I think.


	6. Cameras, Stylists, & Chariots

Lilly's POV ~

I gaze out of my window as we pull into the station. Cameras flash endlessly into my room. I turn to face Juliet. "So this is the Capitol?"

"Yeah. Soon you'll meet your stylists. Do as they say." She responses.

"What do you-"I begin.

"Uh uh! No resisting or questions. Just trust them."

"Okay."

Juliet helps me onto my feet and leads me to the train door. Cedar and Dawn are already there. I grab Cedar's hand and we walk out of the train. Everything is different. Instead of lakes and rivers, there are towers, people, and skyscrapers. The people all have pastel colored skin and bright hair. No one is what I would consider normal.

Peacekeepers grab our arms and pull us to the stylists. We are separated once again into separate rooms. My room is painted bright blue with bits of navy blue scattered randomly. "How considerate to remind us of home," I mumble sarcastically. Just then seven people flood into the room. They close the door behind them and stand to face me. The woman in the middle steps forward and talks in a capitol accent. "Hello, Lilly. I am Grace, the head stylist. These people are the other stylists. Their names are Heather, Heron, Marina, Eileen, Chase, Daniel, and Candy," she says pointing as she calls their names. Grace steps back into her spot and Heather steps in her place. She giggles in her accent and says, "You will need to remove your clothes."

I feel like running out and screaming. But I remember what Juliet said to me. I reluctantly remove my clothing and answer, "Now what?"

Heather flashes me and evil grin and signals the others to come towards me. Candy pulls out wax and covers my legs with it, while Chase decorates my face with blush, eyeliner, eye shadow, my lip balm, lip stick, and contacts. Eileen paints my nails and toenails bright pink with tiny dots of green as well. Daniel waxes my eyebrows. Heather and Grace whisper quietly to each other. Heron has disappeared completely. It takes about two long hours before they finish. They all step back and Grace claps her hands. "Beautiful. Simply beautiful." She hands me a mirror and I look at my reflection. My face is painted a pale shade of pink with a little bit a green on my eyelashes. My hair is still in the small ponytail I wore to the reaping, but other than that I am stunning. They all whisper, "It's time to get Melody," all in union making it obvious what is being said. They all rush out of the room waving goodbye.

I pull on my robe and wait. I peek out of a large nearby window. As I catch a glimpse of it, a woman (around age 24) enters the room. She walks over and shakes my hand. "Hello, I am Melody, your designer. What's your name?"

"I'm Lilly. Lilly Marina Ellis."

"Well, Lilly I think I just thought of your costume and I think you're gonna like it."

Cedar's POV

I have never felt this strange in my life. My face is covered in pale blue makeup with a little glitter. My designer, Kellan Davidson, is examining my body to learn my size clothing. He rushes back out of the room only to reappear two seconds later. This time he is holding my costume.

I put on the costume and stare at my reflection. I am dressed in a blue jumpsuit with small cuts along my side. A small fin is attached to my back. Only an idiot wouldn't know what I am. A shark. The costumes are supposed to reflect your district's job. District 4 is famous for our lakes, rivers, and ocean. I think about what Lilly's costume will be.

"Cedar…," Kellan says, "it's time for the chariot ride."

Chariot rides are my favorite part of the previous games. The tributes dress in costumes and hop onto a chariot. Then, they ride around the capitol waving at screaming fans. It is our best shot to gain sponsors. Kellan walks me down to our chariot. The chariot is painted a pale blue color and the horses are dyed pink and blue. I stand next to the chariot waiting for Lilly and her designers.

As Lilly steps into view, I look at her costume. It is amazing. Lilly is wearing a knee length skirt that is tie dyed white and baby pink. Her top is a ruffled green material similar to her reaping dress. Her hair is pulled up into a bun held up by a green clip. A few strands of hair stick out perfectly making the hairstyle look complex. Her arms are wrapped up in a green material. Lilly has been transformed into a water lily.

"Wow." That is all I say. The one word pretty much covers everything I am thinking of. Juliet, Dawn, Kellan, and Lilly's stylist all stand back and admire us. Juliet hugs Lilly, Dawn gives me a slight nod, and the other two high five each other. A man walks over to us and says, "We're starting!!! Everyone go to your assigned chariots!" He runs back out of view and I climb into the chariot. I stick my hand down and hoist Lilly up.

We stare as districts one and two make their way through the city. They all look so dazzling. I look at Lilly and grin. As District Two makes one final turn, Dawn signals us to go on. Lilly turns her head to Juliet and blow an air kiss. Our chariot rolls out of the building and we catch our first glimpse of the Capitol.

Lilly's POV

The warm sunlight sinks into my skin, warming my blood up. The pale blue sky is cloudless and birds fly above us singing their song. I tilt my head down and make eye contact with the capitol citizens. They all look at us screaming our names. I put my fingertips to my lips and wave them to the capitol in hopes of gaining a few sponsors. I smile and whisper through my teeth, "Don't get to excited, Cedar. They all are cheering for us to die." I wave and blow kisses throughout the ride. I few people throw flowers and slips of paper in my direction. I catch each one and wink in the direction it came. When we disappear into the training center, Cedar gives me a high five and we look at our gifts.

In total, we have received 2 roses, a water lily, 8 slips of paper with a phone number on it, and a mockingjay pin. When we notice the last item, we both exchange looks of confusion and curiosity. Questions race through my mind. Where did they get this? Why did they throw it at us? What does it mean? These questions are ended by Juliet and Dawn walking in front of us. I shove it behind my back and put on a smile acting as if nothing was going on.

"What's going on?" Dawn asks.

"Nothing, just talking about the chariot ride."

"Dawn, I'm really thirsty can you get me a drink?"Juliet says. It sounds convincing but the look in her eyes gives it away.

"Sure."Dawn answers at a slow pace.

Dawn walks away and Juliet comes closer to me. "Hurry, show me before he gets back!"

I stick out the mockingjay pin and show Juliet. All she says in response is, "Oh my god. You can't keep that. It's the rebels sign."

"I know. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Katniss Everdeen herself threw it. It looks almost identical."

Juliet lifts the pin closer to her eye and observes the markings on it. She flips it over and retrieves a small piece of paper. She unfolds it all the way and it is actually a standard size. Juliet looks me n the eye and says, "It says, _'I know how you feel. I am planning a third rebellion. The other two failed but this one is foolproof. We will break you out of the arena. Spread the word. Signed, K.E, G.H, & P.M'_"

We all look at each other wide eyed. We all know who this is from. Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, and Peeta Mellark, the rebels who survived the games.


	7. Fights, Kisses, & more drama

**Before you begin reading I want to inform you guys about my other fanfiction, Let the 76th Hunger Games Begin. It is a fanfic about the Hunger Games (duh!) but it is filled with tons of shocks and twists. You'll always wonder what will happen next. That's a promise.**

Cedar's POV -

Katniss Everdeen. Peeta Mellark. Gale Hawthorne. The three names circle in my head. These people might, just might, be able to save our lives. After a few moments for this news to sink in, I decide to trust them completely. I mean what have I got to lose?

Lilly is giving me a look. The look asks, "Should we tell Dawn?" I shake my head in disapproval. Lilly finally says, "We should tell some tributes about this."

"You're right but only a couple."

"Who should we pick?"

"I don't know. We should choose during training. So we can see who need to know."

She smiles and nods in reply as Dawn returns with Juliet's drink. "So, what did I miss?" He asks us.

"Nothing much, just some strategies and plans."

Dawn answers, "I'm not stupid. I know how to eavesdrop. So I want you two to make good decisions when you choose. So go up to your floor and get some rest." Dawn pushes us toward the glass elevator and presses a button inside. 4. Dawn smiles and we shoot up at lightning speed. "I think I just might kill him." Lilly whispers.

"I know I will."

I laugh and walk Lilly to her room. Her room is painted light blue and with a pastel green line through the middle of the wall. A queen size bed is inside the wall. A curtain is on a rail so she can sleep in peace. The bathroom is severely high tech. Automated showers, combs, windows, toilets, sinks, and even toothbrush cover every inch of the bathroom. Lilly climbs into her bed and motions for me to sit with her. "Ced," she says in a concerned tone, "what if one of us… dies?"

"Honestly, the odds are against us. We just have to hide out until Katniss, Peeta, and Gale rescue us."

She lays her hand on my leg and says, "I trust you."

I smile and hug her. Tears run down my face but I suck it up. I stand up and walk to the door.

Lilly's POV

"Ced, Don't leave."I say.

"I have to go to bed. You heard Dawn. "

"Well, can you stay until I fall asleep at least?

He pauses for a few moments and answers, "Fine."

I smile and lay down. Cedar sits on my bed humming my favorite song. It is the lovely melody from the 74th Games. I was only 8 years old when that poor 12 year old, Rue, was killed. Katniss sung this song Cedar is humming now. I curl up in a ball and doze off. The last thing I hear before I fall asleep completely is Cedar whisper, "I won't let you down, Lil, I promise." Then everything goes black.

I wake up to the sunlight peeking into my room through the window. I block the light with my arm and I fall out of the bed. I walk over to a small table that has a note laying on it. It reads, "Dear Lilly, I laid out an outfit for you to wear to training. It's next to the shower. ~ Melody." I set the note back on the table and walk to my technical bathroom. I remove my clothing and step into the shower.

The shower alone must have over 500 buttons. I press the on button and wet my hair. I press a second button that says, "Lavender scent." Instantly, the shower fills with the sweet scent of lavenders. I wash out my hair and step out of the shower. I slip the outfit Melody laid out on and walk over to the mirror. I am wearing a light blue tank top and denim shorts. I pull my hair up into a side ponytail with small curls. I smile at my reflection and exit my bedroom. Across the hallway, there is door marked District 4 Male. I knock on the door and Cedar's voice answers, "Come in!"

I open the door and walk over to Cedar. He is in his costume as well. Only instead of denim shorts he is wearing cargo pants with a dark blue shirt. "Lilly?"

"Huh?"

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. You?

"Yeah, then let's go."

I smile and hold his hand as we ride the elevator down to the training floor. As we step out, an avox pins a number on our back. She points in the direction of a capitol woman talking to a few other tributes. As we walk over a second avox grabs my arm and pulls me into a small room before any one notices. She flips on a light and quickly writes something on paper.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you!" It reads.

"It's ok. I just want to know why I am in here." I reply.

She writes, "I know how you can escape the arena."

I freeze and she continues, "Katniss Everdeen wrote you a letter. I was captured from District Thirteen but I know what the rebels are planning. You need to trust me."

"I trust you. Oh what is your name?"

"Azuela. Back to this. She will bust you out when it is the final 8. Become allies with your friends and help them survive. I recommend only three others. Good luck. You have to go now." I

She turns her head around and smiles. I smile back and nod before exiting the room. Outside are two peacekeepers. "What are you doing in there?"They ask me cruelly. When I don't answer, they bust open the door and Azuela back against a wall, panting and crying. They lift their whips and they land on Azuela's back, face, and arms repeatedly. I cry because I know this is a repeat of what happened to Blaze.

Cedar's POV-

I swear Lilly is a person who is here one minutes and slips away in an instant. She has missed the instructions for training and is missing. I look around the room again. Still no sign of Lilly.

"Who are you looking for?" a perky voice behind me asks.

I turn around and see a girl with light brown hair and big brown eyes. "My sister," I answer.

She gives me look like she just figured it out. She sees my expression and smiles. "I'm Genevieve, but you can call me Genie. I'm from District 7" She shakes my hand.

"I'm Cedar. District 4."

"Ooh, you're a career."

"Actually no, I'm just… Cedar."

A voice interrupts us. "Ced, who are you talking to?" It is Lilly.

"He's talking to me. I'm Genie."

"Lilly," I say, "where did you go?"

"If I tell you we will have to explain the 'thing' to her."

"You mean…," I begin

"Yep."

"WILL SOMEBODY TELLME WHAT'S GOING ON?!!" Genie yelled.

I nod at Lilly and say, "Go ahead Lilly."

"Ok," She starts saying as she moves closer, "During the chariot rides, a girl from the audience threw a mockingjay pin at us. Inside was a message telling us she was going to bust us out of the arena. Then like one second ago, an avox who was captured from District 13. She told me that she planned to bust us out during the final 8. As I was leaving, peacekeepers found us and, well, she's dead."

Cedar hugs me and I lay my head on his shoulder. Tears run down my face again. Genie rubs my back and soothingly says, "It's ok. Think about it. She risked her life to save yours and others. She was a hero." I smile and hug Genie too.

"So," I say wiping away the tears, "let's go train." We all nod our head and walk over to the bow and arrow section first. We each take a bow and load it. I bring it up to my face and aim it carefully. I pull the string and release sending the arrow deep into the dummy's chest. I smile and laugh. "Wow," Cedar says, "you're a natural."

"Thanks!" I reload and repeat the procedure again only instead sending the arrow into through into the throat and the dummy into the wall. I set the bow down before I draw the attention of the other tributes. I stand back and watch Genie and Cedar try. Cedar is terrible. He misses his dummy entirely and hits my dummy. However, Genie is decent at it. Cedar and Genie practice some more before we move on to spears. Cedar is awesome at it he hits the dummy's chest every time. Genie and I give up in the first five minutes. The next station is survival skills. The instructor explains how to pitch a tent, identify poisonous berries, and how to make a campfire. After the presentation, we are all called to the cafeteria for lunch. Food from ever district is available. We run to District 4 foods. Crab legs, shrimp, and salmon are laid out along the table. I taste some food from other districts including District 5's steak, District 11's vegetable salads, and District 1's fancy desserts. The foods burst with flavor in my mouth. I stuff in as much food as I can. Then dessert comes out and I wonder how the Capitol citizens can eat so much and stay so tiny. "So," Cedar begins, "did anyone else catch your eye?"

"That boy from 1 seems good with a sword." Genie says pointing to a tall boy at the next table.

"I thought we agreed no careers?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. He refused to have anything to do with the careers."

"I noticed someone, too." Cedar announces, "That boy from 9. He is our age, funny, and awesome with tons of weapons."

I look over at him and smile. He has light brown hair and brown eyes. He has huge biceps and is huge. "You think he would ally with us?"

"Why wouldn't he. He would probably agree just to talk to you." His eyes widen and he says, "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"What?!"

"Well, all the boy tributes think you're… hot."

I laugh and giggle. I look at Cedar who is giving me a look. "You were serious?" He nods slowly. We look over at the boy from 9. He is smiling at me and waving. I wave back and turn around to face Cedar. "Ok, fine, you're right, but Genie hasn't taken her eye off you since you two met. See where I getting with this?"

Genie blushes and when Cedar turns his head, I wink at her. She smiles at me and I finish eating.

The next few days, Cedar, Genie, and I train with nearly every weapon. Each one of us has discovered our skills. Mine is archery, knives, and running, Genie's is climbing, ax, and dagger, and Cedar's is spear, sword, and snares. It was the last day of training, and because we had covered everything we spent the day forming alliances. After a long discussion, we decided on 2 more people: the boy from 9 (Red) and the girl from 11 (Sage). All that is left to do is convince them to join us. I walk over to Red and say, "Hi, I'm Lilly."

He smiles and says, "I'm Red."

"A little bird whispered in my ear that you want to be my ally. Is that true?"

He laughs and replies, "Yea, it's true."

"Well, there are some requirements like you have to know about… it."

"What?"

I pull him over in a corner and tell him about the note and he stands frozen."Really?"

I nod and motion for him to come meet Cedar and Genie. "Red, these are the other allies, my brother, Cedar, and my friend, Genie. This is Red." They shake hands and smile. Genie leaves and goes to the knife station to talk to Sage and Cedar goes to the bathroom. I am alone with Red. He looks me in the eyes and says, "Did Cedar tell you what I think about you?" I nod.

"Well then," He says leaning in closer, "Let me prove it." He touches his lips against mine and I pull away. "Red, I'm sorry. I just can't move that fast not after what happened to… him."

Cedar returns and looks at us wide eyed and shocked, "Did you just kiss her?"

Cedar's POV

I am about to go kill Red. How could he kiss my sister?! I run over and slap him and he punches me in response. Before I know it, I am fighting with a tribute to Protect Lilly. Lilly is trying to break up the fight but Red punches her face and she goes unconscious. My eyes turn shades from the pale blue to pitch black. My anger has reached its limit and I tackle Red. I punch his face repeatedly and peacekeepers break us up. "DON'T COME NEAR MY SISTER OR I'LL KILL YOU!!" I scream. Peacekeepers stick sleeping venom into my back and I doze off.

……………………………………………………………..

When I wake up, the first thing I see is the TV announcing the scores. I slept through private training!! Lilly sits next to me and says, "Thank You, and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"You always sacrifice yourself to save me and I'm worried you'll take it too far and wind up dead."

"Lilly, I won't di-"

"Cedar! Scores!"

I gaze at the screen and watch the scores on the screen. Lilly scored an 8, most likely with her archery. Genie scored a 6, probably with her dagger skills. I turn my eyes away from the screen to avoid Red's score. "Oh my god." Lilly muttered. Red had scored a thirteen.


	8. Late Night Talks

**Ok guys, don't kill me for the long wait! I have my reasons. 1st, I am entered in like 10 different fanfic contests. 2nd, I got Facebook-itis (very unrare in this timeperiod :)). 3rd, I kept pushing it off. 4th it was the end of the school year. Ok so I will be trying to get it up within two weeks but no promises. K? :)**

Lilly POV ~`

Cedar's face turns beet red at the sight of Red's score. I put my hand on his shoulder and his face turns toward me. "Ced, you are so much better than he is. You could take him in his sleep. You saw what you did in training. Trust me, it's not worth getting mad over," I tell him calmly. You can tell in his eyes that he is calming down, but in his face you can still see some anger.

"You're right, Lil."He whispers. "We should probably go on to bed. It's pretty late."

I smile at him and turn towards my room. As I do this, Vivian comes out of her room holding an empty bottle of whiskey. Drunk. "That District 9 boy got more talent than these pieces of-"Vivian stutters out. Cedar stands up with his fists ready to fight. I run to stop him but it's too late. His clenched fist collided with Vivian's cheek. Vivian hits the floor and I am just about to go help her when a thought struck me. She didn't help me when I got punched, whipped or slapped, so why should I help her? So, in response I let out a laugh and enter my bedroom. I take a seat on my bed and pull the warm blankets over my body. I lay head down and doze off into my dreams.

Cedars POV-

I have to admit, I did feel bad about punching Vivian. She was drunk, so she didn't know what she was saying. But, it's over now. So, now I sit in my bed, consumed by thoughts of the interviews. There are always a couple of kids that stand out from the rest, both good and bad. What if Lilly and I were one of the idiots that make a bad impression on the capitol? I try to push the thoughts off my mind, but they keep returning. I finally give up and decide to walk around District 4's floor. I put on some shorts and a tank and leave the room, shutting the door behind me.

I walk down the corridor to the floor's lobby. The window is cracked open and I slowly walk over to it. I extend my neck outside to see a figure crawling down the side of the building. I crawl out onto the small windowsill and realize the shape is Genie. "Are you crazy?" I yell up. She is caught off guard and slips a little, however catching herself. She climbs down a little further until her bare feet touch the windowsill. "Maybe I am crazy," She says, smiling sweetly. I jump back into the lobby, and Genie follows. I get a good look at her in the light. Her hazel hair is up in a hairclip and is wearing pajama shorts and a tank. She looks ready for bed clothing-wise, but in her face you can tell she isn't the least bit tired. We sit down on the sofa and talk.

"So, why were you climbing the side of the building? You could have used the elevator."

"I just felt like some danger, besides it's not like I could die. The peacekeeper's have a force field all around the training center."

"So, you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking of ways I could mess up."

"You'll do fine, Genie. Just be yourself. I mean, what's not to like about you. You're funny, bold, sweet, and smart."

"Same thing to you."

The conversation lasts all night. As dawn approaches, Genie crawls back up the side of the training center. She says goodbye and enters through her window. I can't help but smile at that strange, but somehow comforting girl. I shut the window and walk back to my room.

Lilly's POV-

I wake up screaming from a nightmare. My face and bed is drenched in my sweat, causing me to sit up in the bed. A few tears roll from my eyes as I think about my dream:

_I sat in a chair at the interviews. My beautiful ball gown sparkled in the lighting and my black hair was tied up in a bun. Caesar sat in the chair next to me, this year with blood red skin, hair, and contacts. My arms and legs were tied to the legs of the chair. Caesar laughed cruelly and said, "So, Lilly, how does it feel to be the victor of the games?"_

"_I won? What happened?" _

"_Why my dear, do you not remember?" He pauses to walk toward me. He looks at the camera man and says, "Play the clip."_

_A screen appears in front of me and a video plays. It is Cedar and I in a cave. Suddenly, you hear a crashing sound in the background. Cedar runs out and pieces of the force field begin falling from the sky. Then, it shows the other tributes being crushed. One by one the deaths are shown. Cedar runs back into the cave. We stay there until the sound stops. Then I step out of the cave. The ground is covered by glass-like shattered pieces. Then the cave collapses in and the last thing shown is Cedar reaching his hand in my direction. _

"_And that's how you won the games."_

"_No! You stupid capitol people killed my best friend! I hate you!"_

Then the dream ends. At this point I am crying like a baby. I walk over to the mini-fridge sitting on a table next to my window. I take a soda out and drink it from a spot on the floor. I have never even dreamed of anything tasting this good. I was poor in District 4, so we couldn't afford this, unlike my rich friends. They could get this at the snap of a finger. As I drink, I hear a knock at my door. Cedar walks in.

Cedar's POV ~

Lilly's tear-stained face is the first thing I notice in her room. It is obvious she has been crying. For a minute I just stand there, then I say, "What's wrong, Lil?" I walk over and wrap my arms around her. She lays her head on my shoulder.

"A really bad nightmare. It was so real," Lilly whispers to me, crying. I kiss her forehead and she wraps her arms tighter around me.

"Well, Lil, you don't have to worry. No matter what happened, it won't come true." I say smiling sweetly at her.

"But, Ced, it might. I don't want either one of us to die. But the games… they are meant to kill. Kill us." She says through her tears.

"Lilly, we won't die. Look at me. With our allies, sponsors, and teamwork, we're unbeatable." I say looking her in the eyes.

She smiles and lays her head on my lap and I stroke her hair, trying to comfort her. Eventually she falls asleep, and I lift her body up onto the bed. I smile and decide to camp out in here with her. So I lay on the ground next to the bed and fall asleep once again.


	9. Author's Note: READ IMPORTANT NEWS!

To the readers of my story: I have decided that my stories are terrible. I know I can do better on them so I have decided to make some changes. I'll be rewriting the stories from the beginning again. Please hang with me through this cause I want to finish. I do. So, to make me write it and NOT forget I'm making my best friend, Sarah, (aka TheShadowsDawn) help. I WILL FINISH THE STORIES!


End file.
